fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Miyamoto Karin
Years Old |height= 154cm |group= SKE48 |Team= Team E |debuted= October, 2011 / 5th Generation |colour= 74BEA7 |}} Miyamoto Karin is a member of SKE48's Team E. Profile * Name: Miyamoto Karin * Birth Date: December 1, 1998 (age ) * Birth Place: Chiba, Japan * Status: **2011-10-16: SKE48 Member **2012-11-10: Team S Member **2014-02-24: Team E Member * Hobbies: Yoga, Home Karaoke, playing with her cats * Specialty: Badminton, Yoga, Braiding, Mario's jump * Strong Point: Pacifism * Weak Point: Rough * Dislikes: Drawing * Scared of: Haunted houses, Big dogs * Favorite Animal: Cat * Favorite Food: Strawberries, fruits, Trout Sushi * Least Favorite Food: Celery * Favorite Color: Light purple, Pastel pink * Favorite Subject: Arts Technique, Music. Trivia * She was raised as an only child and lives with her grandparents. She has a pet cat named Jasmine. * On October 8, 2018 she announced that her grandfather had passed away. * She graduated from high school in March 2017. * Eats bread for breakfast. * Has a habit of getting excited easily. * Her favorite spot is the loft in her room. * She thinks she can't beat Aikawa Maho's love for fried chicken. * She wants to be able to use various languages to sing. * Her best sport is badminton. * She appeared in UTB magazine 5 times when she was a Kenkyuusei member. * In a 2012 DeView interview, she said: "I always say to myself “Raising Raising”. My image is that of a line on a graph that is always going upwards diagonally. That is to say that no matter what I do I want to become the best I can be. Singing, dancing, talking on camera, acting etc. I want to become a singer that is known to the whole world. You can show anyone a photo of me and they would know who I was." * She says the source of her energy is her cat, Jasmine. * She is an '80s idol fan because of her mother, and looks up to the singer Matsuda Seiko. * She has myopia (short sightedness). * On February 23, 2013, she participated as a back-dancer at Mano Erina's graduation concert. * On August 23, 2013, it was announced that Miyamoto suffered a left cuboid bone fracture, she was expected to be fully recovered in six weeks, and until then she was not be able to dance in SKE48 activities. * On September 15, 2013, staff reported that Miyamoto was in poor condition and couldn't participate in a upcoming SKE48 handshake event that day. * On January 16, 2014, Miyamoto's first solo e-Hello DVD, Greeting ~Miyamoto Karin~, was announced to be released in late March. * On April 27, 2014, she announced her first solo photobook, titled Karin, released on June 12. * On July 16, 2014, she released her first solo image DVD, KArin. * On May 27, 2015, she released her second solo photobook, Karin sixteen. * On July 16, 2015, she released her first solo image Blu-ray, Karin wa 16sai. * On October 21, 2016, she released her third solo photobook, titled Sunflower. Following her photobook release, she also released her second solo image Blu-ray bluest on November 23. * On July 21 and 22, 2017, for the concerts that took place, Miyamoto could only dance and not sing due to inflammation of her vocal cords. On July 25, it was announced that Miyamoto was diagnosed with functional dysphonia. Even when only dancing and mimicking her solo parts during the weekend concerts, she had difficulty breathing. In order to recover, all work that required her voice, such as lives and events, was canceled until further notice. In the meantime, Miyamoto continued to update her blog and was still able to do photoshoot work. * She retuned in August 28, 2017. * From January 3 to January 7, 2018, she could not participate in the SKE48 concerts reportedly due to "poor health". On January 12, it was announced on the SKE48 website that Miyamoto sprained her neck during concert rehearsals on January 3, and she was taken to the hospital due to headaches and neck pain. Although her neck pain improved over the week, her hearing was uncomfortable and the doctor referred her to a specialist at another hospital, who raised suspicions that Miyamoto may have Bell's palsy. She was hospitalized for a week and missed the January 13 and 14 concerts in order to rest and properly recover. Miyamoto was discharged on January 15 and gradually resumed activities. In a consultation with the doctor and her parents, it was decided it was necessary to continue monitoring her progress after medical treatment. As a result, Miyamoto was absent from the all SKE48 concerts up to February 3. * On February 8, 2018, the final diagnosis of Miyamoto's condition was announced as sudden sensorineural hearing loss. Her hearing had become stable, and she made a partial return to performance in the ongoing tours that weekend. As of the SKE48 concert held on March 3, she became able to fully perform. * On December 26, 2018, she released her third solo image Blu-ray, titled Karin=KARIN. * On March 3, 2019, that it was announced Miyamoto would star in Penlight, SKY PerfecTV!'s fourth Twitter morning drama series that would be posted every day from March 11 to March 16. * On June 13, 2019, she opened an official Instagram account. * From October 17 to October 24, 2019, she held her first solo concert tour, titled Miyamoto Karin LIVE TOUR ~Karing~, in three cities. She performed several new solo songs for the tour, including "Doushite Bokura ni wa Yaruki ga nai no ka", which was digitally released on October 18. Singles * Choco no Dorei * Utsukushii Inazuma * Sansei Kawaii! * Mirai to wa? * Bukiyou Taiyou * 12gatsu no Kangaroo (WCenter with Sayashi Riho) * Coquettish Juutai Chuu * Maenomeri Honorary Titles Category:SKE48 5th Generation Category:1998